ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fading into Darkness
Story Vexen appears in the room with the other Organization members, panting and on his knees. Larxene: Wow. That was, pathetic. Vexen: (Panting) I obviously miscalculated the amount of influence she would have. Luxord: Influence? Vexen: The Xion Replica was programed to be more aggressive, to belittle Kairi when they were confronted. And I intended that Xion would have a bit of influence on how she reacted. I didn’t anticipate Kairi’s full blown rage attack. Larxene: She had a temper tantrum even without Xion. Axel: Looks like she does have a mean side. Vexen: Either way, I must rest, and recover from the damage done to me. (Vexen disappears in a Corridor of Darkness.) Axel: So, now what? Luxord: The game continues. End Scene Kairi makes it to the sixth floor, where there was a card floating in the middle of the room. She touches it, as the room transforms. She is in the courtyard outside Beast’s Castle, along with John and Beast. Xaldin is standing there, smirking. Beast: Xaldin! (Beast charges forward, while Xaldin stands still.) Xaldin: Oh, come now. Do you really think that will work? Xaldin turns into Eatle, catching Beast and throwing him overhead. John turns into Diamondhead, firing crystal shards at him. Eatle takes the attack with ease, grabbing and eating several crystals. Eatle fires a laser back at Kairi, Diamondhead moving in front of her. He reflects the laser, destroying a statue. Eatle charges in, ramming Diamondhead, pushing him back. He then bites into Diamondhead’s arm, crunching and destroying the hand. Diamondhead: Any time now! I could use a hand! (His hand starts to reform.) Kairi: Huh? Oh, right. Kairi turns into Wolf Bane, firing a sonic howl at Eatle. Eatle stands his ground, as Beast rams him from the side, grabbing and throwing him. Wolf Bane charges and jumps, going to kick Eatle. Eatle blasts her with a laser, knocking her out of the sky. A stream of water catches Wolf Bane, lowering her to the ground, as she reverts. Kairi stands next to Water Hazard. Water Hazard: That worked well. Kairi: Sorry. Eatle crashes down, eating the rubble. He fires a laser, Water Hazard forming a water shield. Kairi turns into AmpFibian, and shoots lightning at Eatle. Eatle takes the attack, turning into Grey Meteor. Grey Meteor flies forward, as Water Hazard blasts him with water. AmpFibian electrocutes him, Grey Meteor in pain from the attack. Grey Meteor fires heat vision at AmpFibian, knocking her back. AmpFibian flies forward, shifting to Armodrillo. Armodrillo: Take this! (Armodrillo swings her fist, pumping her jackhammer. Grey Meteor dodges, punching Armodrillo hard, sending her flying. She crashes down, reverting. Kairi is lying on the ground.) Grey Meteor: Well, this challenge has gone down significantly. (Grey Meteor spins, catching Beast and throwing him at Water Hazard, who shifts to Swampfire. Swampfire throws seeds, and plants grow out of the ground, wrapping around and trapping Grey Meteor.) Swampfire: Any last words? Grey Meteor: Yes. Farewell. Swampfire releases methane from his hand, and Grey Meteor releases a strong gust of breath, the methane flying back at them. Beast roars in disgust, as he falls to the ground. Swampfire groans, falling down from the smell. Grey Meteor uses his freeze breath on the plants, freezing them and he breaks free. Swampfire reverts, and Grey Meteor stands over John. Grey Meteor: Traitor. (Grey Meteor swings his fist, as XLR8 swoops in, getting John out of the way. Grey Meteor looks up, as XLR8 puts John down.) Only delaying the inevitable. XLR8 dashes forward, as Grey Meteor shifts to Pacifista. XLR8 rams into Pacifista, who doesn’t budge, but XLR8 cringes in pain on the ground. XLR8: Uuuuugh. I’m going to feel that tomorrow. (Pacifista kicks XLR8, sending her sliding across the ground. She catches herself, as she reverts.) Pacifista: Target incapacitated. (Pacifista raises his hand, pointing it at John.) Beginning countdown for attack. (Pacifista charges a hand laser, as Kairi runs into the path. Her body glows, but she doesn’t transform.) Kairi: Not now! (Kairi gasps, the laser hitting her in the chest. Her face is in a state of shock, as she falls to her knees.) Pacifista: You moved exactly as I predicted you would. (Kairi’s body becomes cloaked in darkness, wrapping around her.) What? The shadows fade, as Xion stands up. Xion turns into Granodite, blasting Pacifista with a mana blast. Granodite’s mana starts to turn black, as Pacifista charges a mouth laser, firing it. Granodite dodges, as she releases a nuclear level mana blast, destroying Pacifista. The darkness continues to envelop Granodite, when she grabs her head. Granodite/Kairi: STOP! (A flash of light occurs, as the darkness disappears. Granodite reverts, as the room reverts as well.) Xion: Give in, Kairi. You can’t go on anymore. The weaker you get, the more powerful I become. Sleep, and allow me to become you. Kairi: (In slight daze) No. Must keep going. (Kairi stands, and starts stumbling towards the stairs.) End Scene Kairi walks up to the seventh floor, and touches the card in the center of the room. The room transforms, as she was in a black and white world, with the Cornerstone of Light on a pedestal. Kairi: Huh? (She looks at herself, being in black and white.) This is, weird. Luxord: Yes, John thought the same thing. (Kairi turns, as Luxord comes out of a Corridor of Darkness.) Kairi: You! You brought me to this castle, didn’t you? Luxord: Guilty as charged. You see, I was able to take control of your little star shard, just like the fairies were. As long as I live, I control it, leaving you trapped here. Kairi: As long as you live? Luxord: Now, enough of that. I’d like to see what this simulation of the Cornerstone shows you. Kairi: Show me? Luxord: It showed John where to go to stop me from destroying its world. Its light seems to be leading. See if it will lead you to my game. Kairi, reserved, goes over to the Cornerstone, and stares into it. The light glows in her eyes, as it releases a powerful flash of light. Kairi raises her arms over her eyes, a large shadow extending from her. A scream is heard, as Xion comes out of the shadow, injured by the light. The light fades, as Kairi turns and sees her, jumping back. Kairi: What?! Xion: (Weakly) Ugh. Help. Luxord snaps his fingers, Gambler Nobodies appearing, approaching Kairi. Luxord picks Xion up, taking her through a Corridor of Darkness. Kairi backs up, bumping into the Cornerstone. Kairi: Alright, now would be a good time for quick XLR8. (Kairi transforms.) Upchuck: Ugh! This is that eating alien guy! Gross! The Gamblers slither forward, throwing cards and dice at them. Upchuck opens her mouth, eating the cards and dice. Upchuck swallows, and she spits energy balls at the Gamblers, hitting and destroying them. Upchuck: (About to puke) That was so gross. (Upchuck reverts.) Kairi: Never doing that again. (Luxord comes out of a Corridor of Darkness.) Enough playing, Luxord. Luxord: Why, but that is what I do best! I’ll get right to it. (Luxord glows, transforming. He takes the form of a Chronian, a dark purple suit on him and a helmet on his head, visor covering his face.) Eon: Here's how the game works. (Eon fires a time sphere, turning a nearby boulder to dust.) My time powers turn everything to dust. If I destroy the Cornerstone of Light, this world will be flooded with Heartless, more than you can handle in your weakened strength. You must stop and defeat me. The games begin, now. Eon fires a time sphere, as Kairi runs into its path, turning into Diamondhead. She takes it, unharmed. Diamondhead: Too bad. You can’t harm me now. (Diamondhead fires crystal shards, Eon teleporting away.) Huh? Where’d he go? Eon: Over here. Diamondhead turns, seeing Eon on the other side of the Cornerstone. Eon fires a time sphere, as Diamondhead raises her hands, a crystal layering growing over the Cornerstone, protecting it. Diamondhead reverts afterwards. Kairi: No! Eon: If that is how long you can hold your transformations, then this will be easier than I thought. (Eon snaps, summoning more Gamblers.) Some of you take her out. The rest destroy the crystal. Gamblers fly and slither towards Kairi, pushing her away from the Cornerstone. Gamblers throw exploding dice at the crystal, starting to wear it down. Gamblers throw cards, as Kairi shifts to Mummy Dusk, the cards cutting off her bandages. Mummy Dusk: This feels weird. Mummy Dusk stretches her arm, punching the Gamblers away. She charges in, and punches Gamblers away from the Cornerstone. Eon fires a time sphere at her, and she dodges, grabbing a Gambler. She uses it as a shield to a time sphere, destroying the Gambler. The time sphere hits her fingers, as her bandage body starts decaying into dust. Mummy Dusk: Ahhh! Eon: Too bad. Bandages are paper, and age and crumble over time. (Mummy Dusk severs the bandages off her, as she reverts.) Gamblers break through the crystal, forming a decent size hole in it. Eon: Ah, perfect timing. (Eon fires a time sphere.) Kairi: Come on! Come on! (Kairi finds a large crystal shard, picks it up and throws it. It hits the time sphere, diverting it and causing it to crash into the crystal on the Cornerstone.) Eon: No! Kairi: Yes! Now, turn me into Granodite! (Kairi glows, transforming.) Vicktor Stein: Oh, come on! (Vicktor Stein’s bolt towers spark, as she fires lightning from them, destroying the Gamblers.) That works too. Eon fires a time sphere, as Vicktor Stein fires lightning, the two canceling each other out. Eon teleports, appearing on the side, firing several time spheres at Vicktor Stein. Vicktor Stein takes them, being slammed into the crystal, breaking a bigger hole in it. She falls to her knees, tired but unharmed. Vicktor Stein: I survived? (Vicktor Stein reverts) Eon: Not for long. (Kairi’s eyes glow green.) What? Kairi/John: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Kairi turns into Gymosis, as she puts her hands on the Cornerstone, absorbing pure light. Her body glows, radiating pure light, as Eon fires a time sphere. Gymosis screams, as she releases all the light at once, it tearing through everything. When the light fades, the crystal is completely vaporized, Kairi is lying on the ground, barely conscious, and Luxord is on his knee, grabbing his side. A Corridor of Darkness opens, taking him away. Characters *Kairi *Xion (Replica) *John Spacewalker (Replica) *Beast (Illusion) Villains *Vexen *Larxene *Luxord *Axel *Xaldin (Replica) *Nobodies **Gambler Aliens By Kairi *Wolf Bane *AmpFibian *Armodrillo (cameo) *XLR8 *Upchuck (unintentional transformation; intended alien was XLR8) *Diamondhead *Mummy Dusk *Vicktor Stein (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Granodite) *Gymosis By Xaldin Replica *Eatle *Grey Meteor *Pacifista By John Replica *Diamondhead *Water Hazard *Swampfire By Xion Replica *Granodite By Luxord *Eon (first appearance) Trivia *Although Xion starts to take over Kairi, she is expunged by the Cornerstone of Light. *XLR8 slamming into Pacifista and doing more harm to herself than Pacifista is a reference to canon episode Secrets, when XLR8 does the same thing to Vilgax. *It's revealed that Vicktor Stein is immune to aging effects, due to the composition of his body. *Eon is finally revealed, with Chronian DNA having been scanned into the Omnitrix back in Lord of Time, during John Smith 10: Ancient Times. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga Category:John Smith 10: Castle Oblivion Arc